It’s All About the Music, Right?
by jadedmidnite
Summary: Eyes meet across a busy street corner while the music plays on. Based off of "The Music" mini. Jommy


When she looked up, all she saw was a sea of blue

_**Title: **_"It's All About the Music, Right?"

_**Rating:**_ T (PG-13)

_**Pairing:**_ Jommy from afar with Jude's POV

_**Author:**_ Jadedmidnite (Diana)

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I, sadly, do not yet own the rights to Instant Star or any of its characters. ;( I'm hoping that the rights will be signed over to me for my next birthday though. Here's to hoping. Seriously now, I don't own anything. I'm just using the show and its lovely characters for my own twisted amusement.

_**A/N:**_ Ok, I've been in my new place for a little over a month now, I'm still looking for a job, and I won't be able to vid for a while, so I figured that I need something to fill my down time with. I really thought that the story line from "The Music" mini would be great to play around with. _All of the dialogue in this little ditty was taken directly from the mini itself_. I'm thinking that this story will have a few parts to it, but who knows. Enjoy! Do let me know what you think as well. Without further adieu, here it is.

She couldn't remember ever being this cold. Not even when taking into account all the years spent living with her band mates in a run down loft on the wrong side of town. She was so cold that she could barely feel her fingers, let alone even think of strumming her guitar.

She had to suck it up and try though. They all had to try. They had nothing left these days. No money, and soon, they'd have no place left to live. They were already 2 months past due on rent, and if they didn't get some cash fast, then they'd all be out on their asses.

Then, she supposed, that she'd really know what it was like to truly be cold. If she thought that she was down on her luck now, all she'd have to do is wait another week and then she'd really be done for. 'Ok Jude. Take a deep breath. One, two, three…'

She turned toward her best friends, roommates, and most importantly of all, band mates. "Alright, you ready to do this?"

"Ready to do this? Look, I'm wearing two pairs of long johns and I'm still too cold to play." Spied complained, rubbing his hands together to try and get the circulation going again.

Jude felt for him, she really did, but now wasn't a time for complaining. Now was a time for doing, for getting things done. "Suck it up ok. No one's gonna make this happen unless we make it happen for ourselves. We're gonna play, and we're gonna play good."

With a tired sigh, Spied slowly nodded his head in acceptance and held up his guitar pick for her to see. "Ok."

Taking one more deep breath, she began to play. She let the beat of the music wash over her. She left all of her worries behind, and in that moment, nothing but the music existed. It was how it always should be. That is, until_ he_ came along.

When she looked up, all she saw was a sea of blue. The color was so deep and mesmerizing that she was instantly caught. It took her a few moments to realize that that sea of blue was connected to a face that she'd seen hundreds of times before. A face that she knew almost better then she did her own.

It was a face that had hung on the wall of her older sister's bedroom like a shrine to the man standing before her. The face belonged to none other then Little Tommy Q. Not only that, but that face was connected to an arm, an arm that just so happened to be slung across the shoulder of the newest pop princess to have hit the music industry. Shiny new talent that was just begging for her name to be framed in lights for the entire world to see.

It seemed like she'd made the right move, snagging Tom Quincy and all. Well, maybe not so right. He was, after all, a has been. He was old news. He hadn't made a record of his own in over 6 years. He'd produced tons of records for other big time artists, but that was pretty much it. He hadn't so much as sung a note since his Boyz Attack Days.

It was starting to freak her out, his too intense gaze. Well, that and the fact that she seemed to know a little too much about Little Tommy Q for her liking. She somehow managed to tear her gaze away from his and instead glanced back down to her guitar.

When she chanced to look up again a few moments later, there he was, still staring at her with his eerie gaze. This time, she couldn't take her eyes off of his, even if she'd wanted to. His full lips curled into a little smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Their gazes stayed locked, another smile was exchanged; only this time, it was a bit wider and more genuine on both of their parts. Before she could once again attempt to break away from his gaze, his girlfriend did it for her. It seemed as though they weren't the only ones who noticed their little gazing match. He gave her one last soulful look and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, it felt like all of the air left her lungs in one fell swoop. It was hard to continue singing, but she manned on until the song was done.

Over the rushing in her ears and the sudden light headedness that she was experiencing, she could hear their audience clapping as the song they were playing faded into nothing. She looked around, really taking everything in, and gave a small nod of satisfaction.

Spied turned to her with a grin, "Not bad Jude."

She gave Spied a slightly cocky smile. "Not bad? This is just the beginning." With those words, her confidence grew. She once again turned toward her audience and offered them a blinding grin.

"Thank you everyone. We are, um, Jude and The Mind Explosion. Uh, donations are appreciated and expected. Uh, our next song is 24 Hours."

"1, 2, 3. Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Hit me hard." Jude grinned at Spied's crazy antics.

As she started playing the cords to their next song, her previous encounter began to fade from her mind. She knew that she'd probably never see him again, and that was ok, she didn't need that kind of complication in her life right now. If only she knew how potentially complicated things could _really_ become.


End file.
